


be my first and only

by sweetchonis



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: AND SWEET, F/F, First Time, Maybe.., Oneshot, Soft Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, and love each other, smut but not like overly explicit, they are NERVOUS, they’re soft okay i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchonis/pseuds/sweetchonis
Summary: Cheryl and Toni’s first time featuring nerves, reassurance, and pillow talk.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Choni - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	be my first and only

**Author's Note:**

> *No Mention Of Sexual Assault/Trauma*
> 
> My take on Cheryl and Toni’s first time, I like the idea of them both being each other’s first and don’t really buy into the common thread I see of Toni being v experienced and Cheryl being more of the focus, which is totally fine, to each their own but I just wanted another view of it :)
> 
> I’ve never posted any fanfic, smut or otherwise and I haven’t written much else besides this but let me know if it’s good/ what I can improve on if that’s something you’d like! 
> 
> my Twitter is @sweetchonis x

Trailing her fingers gently up and down Cheryl’s sides Toni hopes her hesitant stalling comes off as teasing.

Pushing her nerves aside she decides to move with more purpose than before, letting her hands creep higher up Cheryl’s torso reaching the soft lace of her bra and pausing their kissing as Cheryl arches her back just slightly, encouraging Toni further.

“Sorry if I’m.. it’s my first time” Cheryl starts, quietly, in an uncharacteristically shy manner. “I’m not sure how I’ll.. react” she adds, her already flushed cheeks darkening.

“It’s mine too” Toni replies, “I’m actually kinda nervous”, she smiles, sitting back while still straddling Cheryl and runs a hand through mussed hair.

“Oh” Cheryl breathes, gazing at the girl above her, steeling herself for what’s next. Sitting up herself to now have Toni in her lap she leans in to kiss the other girl, softly, with a tenderness reserved only for her.

“In that case TT, do you mind if I go first?” Cheryl asks, kissing Toni again sweetly before trailing gently along her jaw to her ear and whispering, “I’ve been dreaming of going down on you for weeks”, causing Toni to gasp out a “Jesus Cheryl” before turning her head to capture the redhead’s lips once more.

“May I?” Cheryl asks innocently against Toni’s lips and getting a vigorous nod in reply.

Manoeuvring them so Toni lays beneath her Cheryl kisses her girl deeply, tugging on her lip before starting a trail down the smaller girls neck to her still covered chest.

Adjusting themselves slightly Toni lifts her back for Cheryl to unclasp the bra with little difficulty before gazing down at the now exposed skin in awe.

“Shit” Cheryl breathes shakily, lowering herself to take a hardened bud into her mouth and sucking gently, causing the girl under her to let out a quiet sigh.

Feeling encouraged she moves across the valley of smooth skin to the other side and repeats her actions, adding slightly more pressure this time to gauge Toni’s reaction and hearing another sigh of content.

Pulling back she returned to kiss Toni deeply, hungrily as she placed her hands where her mouth had left.

Starting her descent once more Cheryl trails kisses down Toni’s neck, to her torso, leaving wet, warm marks as she presses ever lower until she reaches loose sleep shorts and slides them off slowly before ghosting her fingers along now exposed thighs.

With Toni biting her lip hard to muffle a moan Cheryl leans up to kiss her soundly again.

“Toni I.. I want” Cheryl starts, her hesitation evident.

“Want what Cher?” Toni asks gently, already in a daze from what has transpired.

“I want to.. hear you, so I know if I’m- if it’s uh, pleasurable” she manages to get out, blushing deeper at her request.

“Okay” Toni agrees easily, nodding with a grin gracing her face.

“Good, thanks, sorry, I’m not sure if I’m talking too much” Cheryl adds self-consciously running a hand through her hair.

“You could never talk too much Cheryl” Toni smiles reassuringly, “I want you to be able to talk freely” she adds, moving to kiss her softly, before deepening the kiss and letting the tension build again.

With a soft moan from Toni after a particularly filthy kiss Cheryl moves downwards along Toni’s body once more, this time with more purpose than before reaching her underwear and looking up at Toni’s quick nod before tugging them off too.

Exhaling shakily as she sees Toni’s glistening centre. Heat radiating off her.

“God you’re so wet” Cheryl murmurs in both shock and excitement, her own body flushing with warmth.

Huffing softly from above Toni has her head turned to the side, blushing deeply and attempting to close her legs somewhat.

Realising her reaction immediately Cheryl shakes her head quickly before pressing kisses to soft thighs, spreading them gently.

“Don’t” kiss, “be” kiss, “embarrassed” kiss, “my love”, Cheryl assures Toni, trying to relax her nerves.

Seeing the girl nod shakily with her head still turned away Cheryl pauses.

“Toni, look at me” she waits until warm brown eyes find her own, “do you want me to stop?” she asks gently, soothingly.

“No, keep going, please” Toni manages to get out before moaning breathily at the visual of Cheryl now sliding one finger between her folds as she obliges. Toni’s eyes rolling back in her head at this entire situation.

Tentatively letting a second finger join in her slow exploring Cheryl felt Toni’s arousal coat her fingers, the warmth addictive.

“I want you to watch me Toni” Cheryl says, waiting for Toni’s attention and trying to control her own nerves.

Removing her fingers slowly she made sure Toni was dutifully watching as she moved them to her mouth, finally tasting something she already craved more of and moaning at the tang.

“Fucking hell Cheryl” Toni groans, her head falling back as her heart raced even more than before.

Smirking slightly at the reaction Cheryl lowered herself impossibly closer, nervous excitement coursing through her veins as she firmly moved her tongue along Toni’s centre, causing her to moan loudly, hips bucking slightly into the redhead’s eager mouth.

Wasting no more time Cheryl moves to suck gently on Toni’s clit and hearing a string of curses above her she hums slightly in pleasure.

Cheryl is absolutely in her element, making Toni feel good is all she wants right now and hearing confirmation of that has her turned on to no end.

Lapping messily against Toni’s clit she can feel her muscles start to clench slightly as her breath quickens, soft ongoing, gasping moans leaving her heaving chest.

Cheryl continues persistently, looking up as she feels Toni reach her peak and moaning herself at the look on her girlfriend’s face as her orgasm rushes over.

Slowing her movements slightly before pulling away as Toni comes down, melting like jelly into their silk sheets with a satisfied sigh.

Catching her breath, Cheryl presses fleeting kisses along Toni’s thighs before shifting herself to lay beside her, their hands tangling as she does.

“Good?” Cheryl asks, somewhat tentative even with the blissed out smile on her girlfriend’s face.

“Amazing, more than amazing” Toni sighs, turning to kiss Cheryl, her lips quirking at the taste, her taste, she almost moans again at the thought.

“Good” Cheryl smiles in relief, her first time with Toni a resounding success and the excitement of that alone has her kissing the smaller girl again, giddy with the feeling.

Deepening the kiss Toni shifts herself closer to Cheryl again, more confident this time, her hands moving with purpose across Cheryl’s torso, moving to unclasp her bra aswell.

“Toni,” Cheryl sighs softly as kisses are now peppering her neck.

“You don’t have to.. tonight, only if you want to” the redhead continues, her tone reassuring, not wanting Toni to feel obligated or anything of the sort.

“No I want to, honest” Toni insists, unhooking her bra hastily, wanting to explore every inch of her girlfriend.

“I.. want to hear you moan because of me” Toni says, causing Cheryl to do just that as she feels fleeting kisses along her collarbones, shifting lower.

She never thought much about talking in a sexual setting before, what she should say, what would sound hot rather than cringey or embarrassing. With Cheryl she realises she meant what she had said moments before, she wants her to talk freely, to say what she feels, and Toni wants to do the same.

Without hesitation Toni kisses gently across Cheryl’s exposed chest, already overwhelmed with the feeling of Cheryl’s heart hammering beneath her lips.

“You feel so good babe, so soft and.. warm” she murmurs, causing a soft moan and an arch of a back, desperate for more contact.

Taking greedy handfuls of her girlfriend newly exposed skin to squeeze gently as she kisses her fiercely again, leaving Cheryl breathless. The nerves she still has about making Cheryl feel good starting to fade as she bravely drops her mouth to nip and kiss the inviting sight before her.

Gliding one hand down the length of Cheryl’s body to her lace underwear and feeling them already damp she gasps slightly against the redhead’s chest as she slips wary, cautious fingers beneath them into slickness.

“Shit you’re soaked Cher” Toni coos, partly in shock, partly in awe, kissing back up along Cheryl’s neck.

“All for you, ma chérie” Cheryl gasps out, a moan escaping as Toni teases her entrance cautiously before letting Cheryl’s wet heat envelop her, slowly letting her adjust before adding a second as the girl inhaled sharply above her.

Glancing up in worry before relaxing as Cheryl’s jaw falls slack in pleasure, melting even more of Toni’s anxiety away. God this feels good, she muses to herself, this feels so different than what she imagined, nothing like how the boys described their first time, or how she’s seen in movies, this feels _real_.

Encouraged, Toni keeps going, now curling her fingers just slightly as she moves and feeling Cheryl’s body react even before she hears her.

“Is that good baby?” She asks gently, only a hint of shyness coating her words, Toni mostly just wants to hear Cheryl say something in this state, the breathy rasp to her voice addictive.

“Mmh so good Toni, please don’t stop” Cheryl near whines as her hips buck of their own accord and Toni moves in a quicker rhythm to keep up, desperate for the last piece of the puzzle to click, to see Cheryl come undone like she had, that feeling of bliss caused by another is surely the sweetest gift one can give.

“I won’t, don’t worry, you can let go Cher” Toni encourages the girl shifting beneath her, letting her thumb brush against Cheryl’s clit more firmly in a way that has the girl moaning loudly as her walls clench around soft fingers.

Toni can’t help but gaze, transfixed, her own mind clouded at the sight. Cheryl’s chest heaving gently, her muscles clenched and lips parted in a silent moan, hair splayed against the pillow as she lays there in this moment of pleasure, in a town where that is so rare, so precious.

Slowing as Cheryl rides out her orgasm and only coming to a stop when she feels her body relax, taking her soaked fingers and cleaning them off with her tongue, savouring the taste of her girlfriend. What in interesting taste, it isn’t sweet or whatever the media may try peddle, or to make women self conscious about. It, she, Cheryl, god that thought has Toni dizzy, Cheryl tastes like... possibility.

Returning to her girlfriend’s side and cupping her face gently to kiss her (while they both smile so wide it’s almost impossible to) Toni realised she needn’t have been so nervous at all, Cheryl wants this, Cheryl wants _her_ and that alone made this all the sweeter.

***

Laying in bliss next to eachother as they recover Cheryl breaks the comfortable silence.

“So,” she starts, seeing Toni glance over at her before she continues.

“Those dates you’ve told me about, you never, _did_ anything with them then?” Cheryl asks curiously.

“No, sometimes they wanted to but it just felt like they wanted.. me” she gestured vaguely at herself, “but not _me_ you know? I wanted it to matter I guess” she shrugs, the vulnerability altogether quite new for her.

“Well, while I can’t say I blame them” Cheryl teases with a half smirk, “I hope you know I definitely want _all_ of you TT” she assures, moving to kiss her softly.

“What about you? You and Heather never..?” Toni queries, still unsure of the extent of Cheryl’s first relationship of sorts.

“No, we were only 13, kissing in itself was more than thrilling enough” Cheryl replies easily, the whole affair a painful but healing memory.

“Did you...” Toni starts hesitantly, “want it to be special too?” She asks shyly.

“I’m not in the habit of lying to you Toni,” Cheryl says, taking a breath, thinking of her next words, “but no, I never had attached much sentiment to the idea of sex, blame it on my repression or perhaps my mother’s.. profession of choice providing me with a warped view but, no.”

Toni nodded in sympathy, without judgement.

“To be honest, I probably would’ve slept with the next willing girl” Cheryl muses.

Toni just nods again.

“That said, you can’t imagine how immeasurable grateful I am that _you_ are that girl” Cheryl states firmly, wanting no room for doubt in Toni’s mind that this was just as important, as special for her too.

“I’m glad it was me too Cheryl” Toni smiles widely, her eyes filled with adoration.

With a tired yawn Cheryl manoeuvres herself to lay on Toni’s chest before she falls asleep.

“You’re so beautiful Toni, inside and out” Cheryl murmurs sleepily before letting Toni’s steady heartbeat lull her to sleep.

Gazing down in wonder at the girl wrapped in her arms Toni can’t help the tears of happiness that escape her, kissing Cheryl’s head before letting her own eyes fall shut and sleep take over.


End file.
